My Heart Belongs To You
by Graire13
Summary: A college student named Gray is tired of his life in New York where his parents has sent him and move to Mineral Town. He never taught the small town to be fun and a place to find someone special and a long lost friend as a rival
1. MHBTY: Moving Out

**Gray's P.O.V **

My name is Gray Saibara. I'm a 19 year old college student and my life here at New York is full of crap. I was raised at a small town then i moved to New York because my parents wants the 'best' for me. Ever since i moved there, i got bullied, i have to friends to talk to, i had to walked home alone, being the last one to pick an always sitting alone by the window in the class but my grades weren't that bad and that's why all the other kids treat me like crap. It's not that i don't mind being alone, my parents never talked to me that much and i am an only child so of course there's nobody hand out with at home.

Few years ago, during my high school year was thee worst part of my life. Teachers were too strict and noisy and always keep yelling at small mistakes. Not to mention how they stand behind you and look at your work and stayed there like for centuries or how they leaned over to the and their ass came near you. As usual, i have no friends at all but there is one guy but he moved away after three months of knowing him. I even had a crush on this girl, beautiful brown hair, chestnut eyes sparkled and the way she smiles made my day, she was a cheerleader and she was dating the Captain of the football team of course but i quickly moved on.

I sighed in relief as we are demised, it is the time to go back home. I can't wait to jump into my bed again and feel how soft and comfy it is but then someone stop me

"Mr. Saibara, could you come here for a moment?" My Physic Teacher summoned me

"Yes?" I cleared my throat

"Mr Saibara" She repeated my name again "Since you are the only student in my class that have already finished tons of my assignment and i want you to do another assignment for me but this time, i want four assignment to be done by a week" She said, and handed me a pile of papers to me

"Mrs. Danielle, is this...really necessary?" I asked her, and she nodded her head

"I have high expectations on you so don't let me down and if you do, i'll have to fail you for not finishing the assignments. Other than that, you'll be receiving a lot of work from other teachers too"

"This is nonsense! I'm not a robot who can finish this in a week or a Superman. I have to go to work and the only time i'm able to do my work during weekdays! I have no time to sit back and relax because i have piles of work waiting at my apartment because you teachers keep giving me and only _me _homeworks! Just because my grade is on the top on the chart board doesn't mean i could finish all of these in one day. And don't you even feel sorry for the trees?" I pant from my outburst. I glare into Mrs. Danielle's grey eyes waiting for her response but she kept quiet

"You know what, i'm done. I'm not doing your assignment when i finished the rest of my homework" I roughly place back the papers on the desk and left the classroom. While walking down the hallways, i ignore the calls for the other teachers and make my way to my motorbike and rode away from my college. Back at my apartment, i burst through the door and went towards my bedroom. I look over to my desk to see piles of paper

"Damn those teachers, are they still not satisfied yet?" I growled and lay back on my bed "How am i suppose to finish all of this work?" I rolled to my side and stare at the clock hanging on the wall. I have to go to work in another 30 minutes so i get off from my bed and wear my uniform to work at Starbucks. Once i am there, i adjusted my cap and start to brew some coffee

"Hey Gray, one medium sized Mocha and large sized Cappuccino ready to go" One of my co-workers said

"Coming right up"

* * *

"What a rough night" I sighed and continue mopping the floor "Stupid customer, how dare they throw rubbish on the floor, what? You think that we are cleaning fairies so we just pick it up and throw it away for you? Lazy ass customer" I grumbled and throw the rubbish into the bin. I put the mop and the bucket back into the storage room and went back home. I took a bath ad wear loose t-shirt and boxer. I look at the pile of papers then at the clock. I sighed, there's no time to do any work. I let that slide and climb into my bed and went to bed, as i was about to close my sleepy eyes, my phone rang. I grunt and mumbled a few curses. Who in the right mind calls somebody this late

"Hello?" I said harshly "You have some gut to call me this late"

_"Well that's not a nice way to greet someone Gray" _A familiar voice said through the phone, Mom?

"Why in the world are you calling me this late mom?" I said, as i rubbed my temples

_"Oh i just want to know how are you doing at New York"_

"It's terrible" I growled

_"This is for your own good, to have a good job and have a wonderful future! Who knows if you find a pretty girl that can be your wife-"_

"I have never asked you or dad to plan my future plans! You may be right about having a good job but this has gone too far! I want to do something that it is _my _decision and not you or dad" I yelled

_"Well then, i'll give you two choices. First, you'll stay in New York and find a new college that you desire or" _She stops _"Or you can help out your grandfather on working at a Blacksmith's Shop" _The second choice caught my attention. I have always admire ores and gems and i wonder how they are made to make useful things

"Where is exactly grandpa lives?" I asked

_"He lives at-"_

* * *

"Mineral Town! Welcome to Mineral Town!" The Mayor said as i stand at the edge of the dock. The Mayor, Thompson, is a rather short, chubby man wearing almost everything red and he has this bushy mustache on his face and i can't tell if it 'is' a mustache. I shake hands with him and he showed me around the town, it was pretty small but also it seems, peaceful. I walk in the Inn as the Mayor said i'll be staying here before he left me here alone, The place looks so...i don't know how to describe it but almost feel like i'm in a cowboys generation. A tap on the shoulder make me turn around, to see a girl with blue eyes and red hair tied in a braid, she was wearing a yellow shirt and an overalls

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Gray?" She asked

"Yes" I said

"Well nice to meet'ya, i'm Ann and welcome to Mineral Town" She said "In this Inn, you'll have to share a room with two other people but one of your roommates only comeback here during Summer so eventually you will meet up with a shy guy named Cliff. You room is number 213" She hand he they keys and i climb up the stairs. I unlocked the door and saw three beds, three wardrobe, a small living room and a TV and a couch. I saw a figure standing by the window, he has brown hair and eyes and he wear a brown jacket and jeans. He smile nervously and awkwardly make his way to greet me

"H-Hello, um..you must be Gray" He extended his arm for a hand shake and i slowly shake his hand

"Yes and you must be Cliff, am i right?"

"Y-Yes" He laughed nervously "Y-Your bed will be the third one...make yourself at home" He said and sit down at the living room and read his book while i unpack my stuff and went downstairs

"Hey, where you going?" Ann asked as she cocked her head sideways

"I'm about to see my grandpa" I said

"Well, you can't go"

"What?"

"You can't go"

"Why can i not go? You're not my mother!" I said angrily

"Woah there, hold your horses, you can't go if don't eat anything" She said and on cue, my stomach grumbled. A grin went across her face and look up at me

"Fine but i don't have enough money to buy food here"

"No worries, it's on the house but only once, you'll have to pay next time"

"Fine whatever" i sit on the table and wait for the food to come. Ann hold a try and place a glass of water and baked corn on the table

"Well, give it a go" She said and rest her hands on her hips. I picked up the corn and brought it up to my lips, i took a few glance back at her then the corn "It's not poisoned, just eat it or i'll shove it into your mouth" I rolled my eyes and took a bite from it and i'm surprise. It taste better than any sweet corns you'll find in any place at New York

"This is amazing" I said

"If you need more of it, just ask"

* * *

"Dammit, i'm full" I mumbled as i walk down the cobblestone pathway "But i blame that corn to be so good" I look at the piece of paper that shows the direction to my grandpa's workshop. I never knew about blacksmith so i'm really interested in it already. I face the old shop, i could smell the smoke and burnt copper from outside, i'm not sure if it's just a normal shop or hell because i could feel the heat coming from it. I took a deep breath and walk into the shop. Nearly died by the amount of smoke going through my nose to my lungs, i manage to get keep myself calm. I saw an old man with a white beard and wearing a green jacket. The old man is pounding on hot metal without breaking a sweat in this heat or his bone as he raise the hammer above his head to give the hot metal a good pound again. He notice me and stop on his task and face towards me

"You must Gray" He said

"Yes, sir" I nodded, he scoffed and went into another room to bring a light clothing, a blue cravat and a hat that has the word "UMA" on it

"I see, I'm your grandfather and since you'll be working here, you'll have to wear this" He said as he shove it into my hands "Now go change in that room then i'll show you the basics on becoming a blacksmith" He continue on his task while i walk into the dark and small room that grandpa just walked out from it. I closed the door and lift the shirt in front of me _what the hell? _It is a one piece clothe with pockets at the both side of the sleeves and at the side of the pants, it has a shoulder flash that has "Sebastian's Blacksmith" on it and it smells like coal. I sighed, there is no way out of this. I strip down my current clothe and wear the one that grandpa gave me. I adjust the cravat and tucked it in and wear the hat on my head and walk out from the room Grandpa turn around and stare at me from head to toe and nodded

"You look better that i imagine in those clothes" He said as he stroke his beard "Maybe is your height and you muscular body. It's good to have them too if you want to be a blacksmith" He said and he gesture his hands at me to come and stand next to him and the table where the metals and ores are place

"To be a blacksmith, you have to know every single type of metals, ores and gems, where are they found, the outside or the center of the rock, their qualities and how to treat them right" He said. He then show me a row of ores in different shape and sizes

"This here is a junk ore, its actually a rock from my point of view and it is not useful to forge something. Next is Copper, it is very common in the mines, the Cooper help to upgrade tools like shovels or sickles so its quality will be higher, it's also the same for Silver and Gold ores. They are pretty hard to find but you will eventually know which rock that hold these bad boys and finally" He picked a weird looking blue ore and show it to my face

"This here is harder to find than the Silver and the Gold. This one here is called Mystrile ore, it can upgrade tools to the highest level" He said, he handed me the ore and i look at it in awe

"This is very interesting" I said as i examine every inch of the ore in my hand

"I see your interested. How about a full lessons about ores"

* * *

"Hey there Gray, welcome- woah, what happened to you?" Ann said as i walk into the Inn after a long lecture of ores, gems and mines from my grandpa

"It's nothing of your concern" I grumbled. I went to my shared room, Cliff is not in the room so i decided i should take a bath after a long day at the hot steaming shop. I have never felt tired as this when i'm in New York, this is intense but the town is very interesting at the same time. Grandpa told me this before i left about there a lot of festival every season which doesn't often happens in New York so i decided to stay here a little longer

I got out from the shower and wear my pajamas and went to bed

* * *

**First chapter down and few more to go! Claire isn't mentioned in this chapter yet but she will! *^* just wait for the love to swirl in their heart as the fall in love with each other! or will they? Thanks for reading!~ (^O^)/**


	2. MHBTY: Hard Day

**This chapter will be Gray's P.O.V. and i want to tell you guys something. I will only update at least two or three chapters because i have an exam coming on this month, not sure when is the date but it's on this month so, of course i have to study and do revision but that won't stop me for writing stories *^* though i'll might update a little bit late, maybe when i have a one week school holiday, which you may call it Spring Break. Since i live in Malaysia, we have no seasons at all since are exactly at the equator- oh my gosh i'm typing to much already i bet you you guys are waiting to read the chapter. I'm going to stop typing right now and- i'm still typing, again i'm-i'm still typing! fingers! STAHP!**

* * *

It has been a week since i moved here in Mineral Town. The town isn't bad at all, the folks in town are pretty nice and for the first time, i have friends. Cliff, Rick, Trent, Ann, Popuri, Karen, Elli and Mary. Cliff and Ann mentioned there are still two people that i haven't met because they are away for some reason. On the other hand, grandpa has been really strict. I'm still new in blacksmith and stuff and he keeps on yelling on small mistakes like pounding the metal too soft or too hard. He even told me to go to the mine to find 10 Mystrile within an hour and yells at me when i brought back 12. Seriously, what is with this man?

I groaned as i felt somebody shook me, waking me up. I sat up quietly and rub my eyes. I open my dark blue eyes to see Cliff staring at me

"What?" I said with annoyance in my voice

"You are going to be late for work at you grandfather workshop" He said calmly. I raise my brow and look at the clock and it reads 9 AM

"Dammit Cliff! What did you wake me up earlier?" I growled as i struggled to wear my uniform

"I tried to wake you up earlier but you kept mumbling five more minutes" He said nervously

"Just wake me up! Throw me into the river for my sake"

"Ann suggested that but you're too heavy"

"So you think i'm fat?" I glared at him

"No-no, definitely not just.." He trailed off

"Just what?" waiting for him to finish his sentence

"Oh dear, look at the time! I must get going!" He cried and left the room. I sighed and tie my cravat and head out. It's almost time for my shift so i run towards the Blacksmith Shop and burst the door open

"Hmhp, you're late" Grandpa scoffed "Next time you better be here early or else i'll give twice the work" He scold me

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and grab my hammer and start pounding metals. After a few minutes later, the bell on the door rang and a girl with long black hair tied into a braid came in, Mary

"Good morning, Mr Sabaria" She greeted him

"Morning to you too" He greeted back "So, what do you want?"

"You see, my father's clippers are broken and the blades are needed to be sharpen so i want you to fix it for me" She said as she place the clippers on the desk. Grandpa picked it up and examine it for awhile and soon place it back on the desk

"It will be no problem on fixing it" He said

"Thank you" Mary smiled "How much will it cost?"

"500 gold coins" Mary took out her purse and handed the money. Just when Mary was a bout to leave, my finger touch the burning metal and it got a cut on it when i touch the sharp edges of the metal

"Ouch!" I cried in pain and drop the hammer on the floor

"Gray!" Mary cried and went to my direction "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" Not letting her to see the blood flowing out from my skin but failed

"No you're not! You are bleeding!" She pointed out "Here, let me treat your wound for you" I gave up and show my injured finger to her. She gently clean it and wrap it with a bandage

"Thank you" I said and she smiled

"You're welcome, be careful next time" She said then walk out from the shop _Mary is so nice _

"Listen to that little there or else i'm not letting you out from this shop ever until you learned you lesson" Grandpa said angrily. I ignore his words and continue my work

* * *

"That's not how you do it!"

"Then what am i suppose to do?" I yelled at grandpa

"You are such an ignorant grandchild" He growled and push me aside "You have to take of the parts if you want to sharpen the blades. Then you have to fix the broken part after that, put them back in one piece"

"How am i suppose to know how to do this when you never explained what to do in the first place!"

"I just did explain it to you and i expect you to do it _right _this time" He said angrily then went back to his desk. I let out an irritated sighed and did what he has just said. I took of the parts and start sharpening the blades and do the same to the other blade. I had trouble fixing the crooked and small holes of the clippers. Grandpa notice this and stand next to me

"To fix the crooked part, heat it up to soften up the metal then pound it lightly. For the holes" He stop and examine the holes. The holes isn't to big but there are cracks around it and it could break

"For the holes, you need a Silver ore to patch it up" He said

"Okay, are there any Silver ores here?" I asked, searching the Silver in the box of ores

"We ran out of Silvers" He said bluntly "Now i want you to get some to complete the clippers"

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned "I just went to the Mine to find Gold ores"

"Stop whining like a baby and go find some Silver" He said harshly. I gave up, i adjust my hat and pick up my hammer and a small bucket and made my way towards the Spring Mine. It was dark, i could hear the sound of rats crawling around the dark hole and i hear water droplets gracefully splash on the cold ground. I went deeper into the mouth of a devil and start searching for Silvers. The only sound in the cave was the sound of my breath and the pound of my hammer against the rock.

"Dammit, where the hell is it?" Getting really impatient, i started to smash the rock ruthlessly without a second thought. Every single rock has been smash an the only thing i found was junk ore and Copper. I sat down on the cold dirt and catch my breath. It's been forever since i'm in this place looking for a damn Silver. I stood up and start smashing rock in my own pace then finally i found the Silver ores and place them into the bucket and went back to the workshop

When i arrived, i was exhausted and i'm sweating beads from my forehead to my back. I place the bucket on the table and start to heat the clippers and start to fix the crooked parts. Once that is done, i melt the silver and start to patch up the holes then put the parts back together. Grandpa went to the table and look at the newly fixed clippers

"Good but i think you can do better than that. Its still a little crooked and some of the holes aren't that patch up completely" He said "It is still good but not good enough"

"Not good enough? I work hard on it!" I fought back

"Not hard enough. Now get out! Your shift is over" He yelled and went into another room. I obeyed his order and exited the shop. Just as i step out side. A small group of chickens were running on the side of the pathway. _What in the world?_

"Chickens! Come back!" A girl with long pink hair and pink eyes cried as she struggled to catch up with the chickens in her dress

"Popuri! Told you not to let the chicken wander off outside the gates!" A person, around my age, yelled. He wear glasses and has a white headband over his ginger colored hair

"But Rick, they look so sad in those. I couldn't help it but to let them out" She defended herself

"Seriously Popuri, you need to be more responsible on taking care of the chickens and now they are taking an advantage on you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Popuri cried and drop on the ground and cry her eyes out and Rick went over to her

"No matter how much trouble you have made, i still love you because you my irresponsible little sister" He patted her head. Rick lifted his head and saw me

"Hey Gray!" He waved. I didn't bothered to wave back and went to his crouching position "I bet you saw the scene just now, didn't you?" I nodded my head

"Well, i guess we have to find and catch them and bring them back home. Gray could you help us catch them?"

"Why would i?" I cocked my head to the side and raising a brow

"Because you are off from work, you have time to-"

"Sorry, i have a hard day and i won't make it worse" I said with annoyance in my voice

"Please Gray" Popuri begged, giving her puppy dog eyes that no one and when i mean "no one" not a single soul has ever say no to her puppy dog eyes

"...F-f-fine! I'll help out but only in one condition" I said as Popuri cheered "I only try to catch one chicken and when i do, i'm leaving the rest to you two"

"Great! I'll go ask the rest to help us too" Popuri smiled brightly and ran off to the Inn's direction

"Does this usually happens?" I asked Rick

"Um...Pretty much" He crossed his arms and look up at the sky "She's a little clumsy and childish to do the job but she wanted to help out and my mom said that i should let her because who knows if i might be busy and she is the only one there to take care for the chickens. She's still new with this and she needs a lot of practice but there are some she is able to handle but the rest are not and always mess things up but that's a part of my little sister that i love"

"She will soon learn from her mistakes" I said and Rick nodded his head. A comfort silence fall upon us then a sound of footsteps broke the silence

"I'm back and brought Ann, Cliff and Karen with me!" Popuri waved. I notice Rick's face turn slightly turn red when he saw Karen. Karen isn't a bad looking girl-she's hot. But she reminds me a lot of the girl who turned me down years ago.

"Seriously, i have something to do at the inn. My dad will go King Kong on me if i slack off" Ann complained

"I have to take care of the Supermarket" Karen said and we all look at Cliff to hear his words but he said nothing. He noticed out stares and put up his hands up in front of his face

"No, no ,no. I'm free just...never expect being drag for a chicken search party" He said calmly

"Anyways, lets look for them before night time comes" Rick said. We all split up into three groups. Rick and Popuri went to North and South area of the town. Karen and Ann went to the opposite direction where Rick and Popuri were. Me and Cliff have to check out the forest. It's almost nightfall and me and Cliff haven't find a single feather of chicken anywhere. The two other groups found us with chicken in each of their arms. Few minutes later, Cliff out of nowhere already found one chicken

"Okay, when and where did you found him?" I pointed to the chicken that is sleeping his arms

"Around the mountains" He said simply. I quickly ran towards the mountain. I search everywhere. There was no sign of a little white feather ball around this area until i saw a white dot on the edge of the cliff of the mountain. _One wrong move an the chicken is a goner _I thought. The rest soon catch up and stop in their tracks when they us at thee edge of the cliff.

"Come here little chicken. You don't want to be a dead chicken now, do you?" I said to to it but it ignore me and went even further down. I went even closer to the edge but stop when i hear the ground started to crumbled. I froze when i felt the ground start to break into small pieces. I quickly grab on to the chicken and sprint away before the edge collapse and fall down from hundreds of feet. My breath were uneven but i soon able to catch it. I stood up and pick the chicken in my hands

"There, i caught one. Now can i go home?" I said. Rick was about to take the Chicken but Popuri stop him

"Rick, i strictly remember there was only five chicken was let loose" She said

"Really? Then who's chicken is this then?" Ann said. Rick went closer to the chicken. Staring at the chicken's eyes and beak. A few moments later, his eyes widen

"It's Cluck!" He cried and took it off from my arms "How did you get all the way here, Cluck?"

"Don't know but we'll soon learn how" Cliff said

"No wonder its so stubborn and always tried to get away from Gray" Popuri giggled

"Yeah, Cluck is only used to her rightful owner" Karen chuckled

"And who is this _rightful _owner that you guys are talking about?" I asked

"Oh you meet the owner tomorrow" Rick said. We all went back to our place. I lay on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Living in this town, i never thought to have a such random event to happen almost everyday which makes this town very interesting place to live. But everyday is also a hard day


End file.
